cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
The Backyardigans Lost Episode: A Merry Little Christmas
Does anyone remember the show "The Backyardigans"? I was going to write this on "The Goshea Wiki" but my other Creepypasta, "Pablo Looses Teddy" got deleted so it would not let me. There's an episode called "A Merry Little Christmas". One time I got a notification on my computer saying "New From Treehouse Direct: The Backyardigans: A Merry Little Christmas Ep.81" I clicked it and watched the episode with a glass of egg nog because I love egg nog. The intro played normally and once it ended it cut to the main title card of the episode. On it there's a black background and in dark red and light red font the title of the episode is shown saying, "A Merry Little Christmas". The song "Silent Night" by Justin Beiber was playing in the background the start credits pop up saying, "Written by Satan Music by Death. It was written in blood and I got really freaked out. It was snowing in the backyard. Tyrone walked out of his house, introduced himself to the viewers and said to Pablo who was also walking out of his own house, "Where is Austin at?" "I Don't Know" Pablo said as he gave Tyrone a Christmas cookie. I paused the video to look at what the episode was about the description said, "Austin died from a car accident" . I pressed play while taking a sip of my egg nog. "Oh I remember now Austin died from a car accident" Tyrone said as he ate the Christmas cookie. The Christmas cookie was shaped like a Christmas tree. A card popped up saying, "In Austin's Funeral..." as Tyrone said his sentence . It cut to Austin's Funeral . Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua and Tasha were crying . "You were like a brother to me!" Pablo said as tears rolled down his face. The tears they were crying looked like a drop of water was rolling down my computer screen. Then another card popped up saying, "One hour later..." . It was in the same font as in the title card. It cut to all the backyard members except Austin, due to the fact that he died in a car accident like the plot said. Next they were tying noose's around they're neck's then kicking the chairs beneath them. They were in Pablo's house at the time. The episode ended with the credits, except it was just white text in Shag-Lounge scrolling on a black background along with the backyard member's hanging body's. Once the credits end, the Nickelodeon light bulb shatter's into pieces. The music playing in the credits was "Silent Night" by Justin Bebier. This freaked me out even more. I ejected the DVD and then buried it as a time capsule. Here on out I had nightmare's of The Backyardigans as demon's chasing me with bloody butcher knives that were seen in the unaired version of the Spongebob episode "Squid's Visit". If you see the notification then just click the X button on the notification and keep doing what you were doing. (The video got taken down due to copyright thank god) Category:CreepyPasta Article